Un pequeño beso
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Como todas las mañanas Mia se encontraba entrenando, hasta que vio a una figura extraña dormir en la distancia. Se acercó para ver quien era y luego se quedó sorprendida.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Hello! :v Dirán que soy una traumada, pero es que no puedo evitarlo… Cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza tengo que desarrollarla. Esto es un pequeño two-shot. El segundo capítulo será de Ike y Aqua en una situación similar. A los que lo lean espero les guste.

 **Disclamer:** Fire emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

Los días de verano estaban cada vez más intensos y entrenar bajo el sol se hacía cada vez más difícil, sobre todo para Mía, quien sin importar el clima o estación del año no dejaba de hacerlo. Pero el calor era tan intenso que incluso ella detuvo su práctica matutina para tomar un poco de aire fresco y luego un baño.

Colocó la espada de bronce que siempre usaba en los entrenamientos en su vaina y luego estiró un poco su cuerpo para dejar ir un poco de tensión. Al hacerlo se sintió mucho mejor y el hambre se hizo presente, la chica decidió que comer una manzana estaría bien por el momento, así que caminó en dirección hacia la cocina para ir por una, sin embargo al dirigirse hacia allá se dio cuenta de que había una figura recostada en el pasto a la lejanía. Al principio no pudo identificar quien era, pero según se acercó, se dio cuenta de que era Soren quien estaba en el suelo.

El muchacho estaba profundamente dormido, con un libro abierto sobre su cuerpo, y una mano sujetándolo para que no se cayera. Los rayos del sol no le daban porque las hojas del árbol le propinaban buena sombra. En su rostro habían unos cuantos mechones y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor. De repente a Mía se le cruzó una pregunta por la cabeza. ¿Por qué Soren usaba tanta ropa en época de calor? ¿Acaso el mago era inmune a las altas temperaturas? La espadachín parpadeó varias veces y vio el cuerpo del chico con detenimiento, tenía puesta su túnica gris que acostumbraba a usar para las misiones cualquieras. Se veían ligeras, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el muchacho usaba muchas capas de ropa encima, de solo pensarlo a Mía le dio más calor del que ya tenía y luego negó.

Los ojos esmeralda de la chica fueron a parar hacia el rostro de Soren, su expresión se veía tan pacífica y relajada cuando dormía, muy diferente a las expresiones que su rostro ponía cuando estaba despierto. Y bueno, Mía ya llevaba vario tiempo conociendo a Soren, desde que pasó la guerra de las diosa ambos entablaron una especie de amistad, se hablaban a menudo, incluso entrenaban en las mañana y de en vez en cuando se acompañaban a hacer mandados al pueblo.

Tal vez los demás mercenarios no lo creerían, pero cuando se le conocía Soren podía resultar ser una persona un tanto entretenida, también era muy inteligente y siempre tenía una manera ordenada de hacer las cosas.

Mía aprendió mucho de él y cada día que pasaban juntos más le gustaba estar con Soren. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y desvió la mirada porque un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro al ver el de Soren. Tal vez alejarse del mago le haría bien, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba mirándolo más ganas tenía de acariciar su rostro, su corazón se aceleraba…

-Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… -Susurró la muchacha mientras removía los mechoness que tapaban el rostro de Soren.

El cuerpo del muchacho se removió un poco y esto hizo que Mía se alejara de golpe, sin embargo al verlo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que Soren aún seguía dormido y en cierto modo sintió un tremendo alivio.

Se acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo y contempló una vez más su rostro. Su corazón se aceleró y sus labios se secaron. Un fuerte impulso se hizo presente en su interior al ver los labios de Soren. Le fue muy difícil admitir que se había enamorado del mago y eran muchas las ocasiones en las que solo quería abrazarlo y tomar su mano, pero Soren era una persona que valoraba mucho su espacio personal y ella trataba por todos los medios de respetarlo.

Pero verlo tan tranquilo e indefenso le hacía perder su auto control, quería besarlo… En verdad quería hacerlo, pero no sabía si sería lo correcto. ¿Y si Soren se enojaba con ella? No quería perder su amistad con él pero… Tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida para poder besarlo.

La chica suspiró decidida, era ahora o nunca. Se dejó llevar y acercó su rostro al del chico, solo por un segundo se detuvo como debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, pero el deseo le ganó y al final terminó rozando los labios del muchacho con los suyos. Fue una sensación extraña, pero a la vez tan cálida y bonita que invadió su pecho, un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago. No quería soltar los labios de Soren, pero el repentino movimiento del cuerpo del mago la hizo alejarse del golpe a la vez que sus mejillas terminaron muy sonrojadas.

Soren se había sentado rápidamente, el libro que descansaba encima de su estómago se había caído al pasto y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos sin dejar de ver a la chica frente a él.

-…. –Hubo mucho silencio por parte de Soren, sus mejillas teñidas en un rojo intenso, tan intenso que la marca de su frente no se distinguía.

-…Yo… ¡Lo siento! –Mía se disculpó y se apresuró para levantarse del paste e irse.

-…Espera. –La voz firme de Soren la detuvo.

-… Soren… -La muchacha quería decir algo más pero no se le ocurrió qué podría decirle.

-…- Soren soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a ver los ojos de Mía, el sonrojo en su rostro no desapareció en ningún momento, pero se le notaba un poco más relajado. -… ¿Por qué?

Mía tomó asiento en el pasto y quedó frente a Soren, la verdad su pregunta la había dejado confundida, así que no supo que contestarle.

-… No entiendo…

-… ¿Por qué me… besaste? –El tono en la voz del chico se suavizó.

-…ammm…-Mía sintió como su rostro ardió en fuego porque sabía que no podía mentirle a Soren y le apenaba tener que decirle la verdadera razón.

-… -Sin embargo, Soren paciente como siempre la vio de forma expectante.

-…Ammmm Es que… -Mía se llevó una mano nerviosa a la parte trasera cuello y desvió su mirada para poder concentrarse en la respuesta, pues muy apenas podía pensar porque su corazón estaba tan acelerado que creyó que podría morir de un infarto. –Soren…

-…¿Si?

-…Es que…. Me gustas mucho... –La muchacha susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más escuchara, pero Soren si la escuchó.

-… Mía yo no… -El mago tomó un poco de aire. – No…. Soy bueno en esto…

-… Yo tampoco, pero sé algunas cosas y si es por eso te puedo enseñar. –Mía tomó la mano de Soren y le dio un ligero apretón, a la vez que le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-…Tú…Tú también me gustas…Es solo que… -Soren se puso un poco nervioso por el apretón y era que la mano de Mía se sentía tan cálida.

-...Está bien… Sé que… que no eres bueno expresando sentimientos… Pero con el tiempo puedes aprender solo…Déjate llevar un poco… -La otra mano de la muchacha se deslizó por la mejilla de Soren y la acarició con gentileza.

El cuerpo del mago se tensó completamente y fue cuando Mía recordó que a él no le gustaba que lo tocaran, porque las pocas veces que lo había abrazado, Soren se quedaba tieso como una piedra. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no se alejó y acercó su rostro hacia el de él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.

Soren contuvo la respiración y Mía pudo notar como aun su cuerpo estaba tenso. Decidió que ya no podía esperar más y rozó sus labios con los del muchacho. Mía quien tenía un poquito más de experiencia que Soren lo fue guiando poco a poco, moviendo sus labios de forma suave y gentil. Soren cerró sus ojos y le correspondió el beso dejándose llevar. Entonces vio esto como una oportunidad y profundizó el beso, el muchacho se sorprendió un poco pero aún así no se detuvo, Mia incluso acortó la distancia que había entre su cuerpo y el de Soren, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del mago y los de él la cintura de Mía en una forma tímida.

El beso no duró más tiempo por la falta de aire y cuando ambos se alejaron sus rostros estaban muy sonrojados, así como también jadeaban lentamente.

-…Eres… tímido –La muchacha soltó una pequeña risita y Soren frunció el ceño.

-… -Soren suspiró frustrado.

-Lo siento… Pero realmente me gusta cómo eres… Así que no cambies. –Mía sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Soren, acto seguido se levantó del pasto.

-…. Gracias… -Dijo el mago un poco confundido, él también parándose del suelo.

-Vamos a comer algo… ¿Está bien para ti? –Mía se paró frente a Soren y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-… No comeré, pero te puedo acompañar…. –El mago musitó.

-¡De acuerdo!

* * *

Mía se apresuró a tomar la mano de Soren y echar a correr hacia el interior de la fortaleza. El pobre Soren a penas y podía llevarle el paso, en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Mía se lo impidió porque su agarre era muy fuerte. Estaba tan conmocionado que olvidó el libro que estaba leyendo en el pasto. La suerte de todo era que a nadie en la fortaleza le gustaba leer esos libros así que pasaría un buen rato afuera hasta que Soren pudiera volver por él.

 **N/A:** ¡Santo Dios! Yo no sé hacer romance D:! ¿Qué les pareció? Aquí ya Soren y Mía eran amigos de antes y esto es mucho después de la guerra con Ashera. Lo hice desde el punto de vista de Mía, porque el anterior lo hice desde el de Soren.

Todos sabemos cómo es Soren XD, así que dudo mucho que él haya tenido una relación amorosa antes, mucho menos que lo hayan besado. Así que ese beso fue su primero. Él no es alguien que sepa expresarse mucho en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, pero creo que con el tiempo se iría acostumbrando.

Siempre he pensado que Mía es quien toma la iniciativa en cuanto a estas cosas y lleva a Soren de manera suave.

Por favor dejen review ;n;


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Como prometí aquí tengo el segundo capítulo para este two-shot. Espero que les guste porque de este si estoy orgullosa, lástima que el primero lo hice en mi fase depresiva y salió todo forzado ;n; En cambio este salió hermoso. En todo caso quiero hacer una pequeña dedicatoria:

Este capítulo más lo hice en modo de felicitación a Angel por haber pasado su examen de la universidad. Sé que estas súper nerviosa pero eso es completamente normal. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti porque sé lo mucho que te esforzaste para esto y estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien. Disfruta de ese pequeño logro mientras empiezas un nuevo camino en tu vida. Y bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Disclamer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, Aqua tampoco, ella es de mi amiga AngelTerra133: quien utiliza a ese OC en su fanfic Tierra de Dioses que está orientada en el universo de Fire Emblem.

 **AngelTerra133:** Pues aquí los tienes uwu. En verdad espero que te guste.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y descuida me la hubieras escrito en Inglés.

 **Blazikenita:** Ellos también me gustan mucho, pero Soren es más tímido que Mía XD.

 **KTTR:** Lamento que no te emocione el romance, pero al menos me alegra saber que la estructura estuvo bien(¿)-

* * *

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento y un fresco y relajante baño, Aqua decidió que sería buena idea ir a la biblioteca por algún libro que le llamara la atención. La selección no era muy variada, pero si había algo en lo que la chica podía agradecerle a Soren era que tenía buen gusto por los libros, así que cuando la chica iba en búsqueda de alguno siempre se llevaba una grata sorpresa. El día estaba un poco caluroso, debido a que el verano estaba en sus buenas, y no importaban cuantas veces al día uno se tomara un baño porque al instante volvía a sudar.

Y así estaba Aqua en ese momento, sentía como varias gotas de sudor recorrían su esbelto y torneado cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Los pasos que daba al caminar por el pasillo producían una especie de eco, no fue hasta que ella llegó a la puerta y la abrió que estos cesaron.

Entró con sigilo, como solo ella lo podía hacer y se encaminó por el estrecho pasillo del cuarto hasta llegar a la estantería con los libros más nuevos hasta el momento. La muchacha tardó un par de minutos leyendo los titulares de hasta que encontró uno que le llamó la atención. Lo sacó con cuidado y tomó asiento en una de las mesitas junto a la ventana, justo cuando abrió el libro para comenzar a leerlo escuchó unos ronquidos a la distancia.

La chica se levantó de su asiento con cuidado y buscó a su alrededor para ver de donde provenían aquellos ronquidos que interrumpieron su lectura. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como en una esquina sentado en una silla se encontraba el comandante Ike, estaba profundamente dormido y no paraba de roncar. Aqua curiosa se acercó a él y cuando estuvo a una distancia corta pudo notar como su expresión a pesar de estar dormido permanecía en una especie de ceño fruncido. Aqua rió por lo bajo y se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para ver como un hilillo de saliva corría por su boca y como su pecho se achicaba y ensanchaba mientras este respiraba.

La luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba a la perfección su rostro bien formado y varonil, así como también algunos mechones de su cabellera azul. El mercenario permanecía con los brazos cruzados y su espalda recostada el espaldar de la silla, la cual estaba apoyada en la pared.

Aqua no puedo evitar sonrojarse al verlo así, tan vulnerable y serio. Nunca antes en su vida lo había visto dormido y la verdad era que le parecía mucho más apuesto de lo que ella ya lo pensaba cuando lo veía a diario.

Ike era una buena persona, siempre serio pero muy humilde y dispuesto a ayudar a aquellos quienes le solicitaran su ayuda. Incluso a ella, una vil asesina que fue abandonada por su gremio, la salvó sin pensarlo dos veces. Le dio muchas oportunidades y la trató como su igual a pesar de que ella era una mujer. Siempre creyó en ella y la defendió cuando Soren solo quiso calcinarla con su Elfire, aunque claro, ella se las hubiera podida apañalar muy bien sola, pero fue divertido ver la cara de furia del mago cuando Ike se interpuso en el medio de ambos para detener al enojado Soren.

En todo ver a Ike de esa manera provocaba un intenso deseo en ella, nunca antes se había enamora de un hombre. De hecho, Ike era el primero de quien se enamoraba y cada día que pasaba a Aqua se le hacía más difícil controlarlo, más cuando iban a misiones o algún pueblo y aquellas mujeres se la pasaban mirándolo, aunque claro, Ike nunca se daba cuenta de nada porque siempre estaba distraído o hablando con Soren. Pero Aqua como mujer sabía y no podía evitar sentirse celosa, le daban ganas de tomar a Ike por el brazo y tenerlo solo para ella, pero mientras no fueran nada ella no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso la hacía sentirse mal por dentro.

Su mirada púrpura se enterneció, a la vez que se acercó al cuerpo del hombre que amaba en secreto y disimuladamente colocó una mano en su mejilla, la cual acarició con mucha ternura. Luego fue subiendo hasta sentir todo el contorno de su rostro con su mano, le extrañó que el muchacho no se despertara, tal vez era porque tenía el sueño muy pesado pero a ella eso le hacía feliz porque así no se enteraría de lo que Aqua estaba haciendo.

De repente su mirada se centró en los gruesos labios de Ike y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza a la vez que un centenar de mariposas en su estómago aletearon con fuerza. Sus labios se sintieron muy secos y mientras más veía los de Ike unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo la invadían. Nunca antes había besado a un chico, pero pensó que tal vez un pequeño beso hacia su comandante no sería malo.

Acercó su rostro al del Ike y sin contenerse ni un poco rozó sus labios con los de su comandante, al principio fue un simple roce, pero luego Aqua sintió la necesidad de mover un poco sus labios para poder sentir los de Ike, solo que en ese mismo momento el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe y Aqua se llevó el susto de su vida. Tanto fue así que dio un respingo y en un intento desesperado por dar varios pasos hacia atrás cayó de sentón al suelo.

Ike la veía desde la silla con algo de shock, mientras Aqua solo maldecía por lo bajo por la sorpresa que el hombre le causó. Quería reclamarle pero luego recordó que todo pasó por sus acciones y no le quedó de otra más que guardar silencio.

Aqua se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y se dispuso a irse del lugar para no tener que enfrentar a Ike, sin embargo el muchacho impulsivo como siempre la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Aqua parpadeó varias veces porque no se dio cuenta en que momento el comandante se había levantado de la silla. Entonces recordó aquel beso y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-…Aqua. –Comentó el joven en una voz seria.

-…¿S-Sí? –Ella preguntó algo nerviosa sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pues a pesar de estar nerviosa Aqua era una mujer que nunca apartaba su mirada.

-…Me besaste. –Ike lo dijo como si aquello fuera lo más simple y lógico del mundo, lo cual provocó que el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica se intensificara más.

-…Yo…-Desesperada la chica se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en alguna respuesta.

-¿Por qué? –Ike frunció su ceño en clara señal de que esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

-….

-…Aqua… -La mirada del muchacho se suavizó a la vez que una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de Aqua y la acarició con ternura. -¿Sabes?

-…¿Si? –Aqua lo vio de forma expectante.

-…Me gusta demasiado… Y el hecho de que me hayas besado me hizo muy feliz…

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el corazón de Aqua se detuviera a la vez de que sentía como su cabeza subía a las nubes. Siempre estuvo admirando a su comandante desde lejos más no pensó que este correspondiera a sus sentimientos y aquello la hacía muy feliz, tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan rígido, ahora se encontraba mucho más relajado.

-….Ike…-Aqua lo vio directo a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. –Tú también me gustas mucho… Pensé que no me corresponderías…

-…¿De verdad? –Al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Ike parecieron brillar de la emoción, aunque su rostro no abandonaba ese porte serio que siempre llevaba.

-De verdad, y me hace feliz saber que me correspondes porque… -La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del muchacho.

-…¿Porque? –Preguntó Ike algo curioso.

A lo que Aqua contestó con otro rose de labios, solo que esta vez Ike correspondió con todo el gusto del mundo, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Aqua y al mismo tiempo aprovechó para acercar más sus cuerpos. Ella no sabía cómo seguir pero Ike se encargó del resto, moviendo sus labios de una forma que hicieron perder a Aqua la cabeza, tampoco ayudaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos, era como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera completamente y toda su piel se erizaba.

De repente dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios al sentir como el muchacho profundizaba el beso y buscaba que sus cuerpos se frotaran. Era como si ella estuviese perdiendo la cabeza…Pero eso no fue todo, luego el comandante aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de la muchacha de forma descarada para poder explorar todo su interior. Aqua apenas podía mantenerse de pie pues sentía como sus piernas temblaban por aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba aquel beso.

De no haber sido porque la falta de aire se hizo presente, Aqua estaba seguro que Ike la hubiera devorado con un simple beso. Ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos mientras jadeaban.

El rostro de Ike mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y Aqua lo veía muy feliz.

-…Me encantas… -Confesó el muchacho cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento.

-…Y tú a mi… Más cuando me sonríes así. –Aqua sonrió.

-Entonces lo haré más a menudo…

-Pero solo para mí, no quiero que ninguna arpía se te acerque. –Aqua sujetó el brazo de Ike con fuerza y este no pudo evitar verla con confusión.

-¿Arpías? –El muchacho ladeó un poco su cabeza.

-Sí, arpías, Soren sabe de qué hablo.- La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, arrastrando a Ike en el proceso. –Por ahora, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar.

-Está bien. –Ike solo se dejó llevar por ella.

Ambos salieron del lugar muy tomados de las manos, varios mercenarios los vieron de forma curiosa y Soren con total desaprobación, pero a Aqua no le importó porque se día su vida había cambiado. Entró a la biblioteca por un libro y salió con un novio. ¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

 **N/A:** En todo caso ya este fic llegó a su fin, espero que les haya gustado y que como siempre me digan sus opiniones al respecto.


End file.
